Unexpected baby
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: Mary-Claire isn't herself one day and it doesn't take much for Colette and Harry to realise there is something up with her but what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Mary-Claire has just started her shift after a rough night of feeling sick and dizzy. Mary-Claire sat at the nursing station feeling sorry for herself so she decided to put her head down on the desk for at least 10 minute while it wasn't busy. 10 minutes later Mary-Claire was asleep on the desk when Harry notices her asleep and goes up besides her and slams his files down on the table making Mary-Claire jump, Mary-Claire sat up and said to Harry "What was that for?" Harry laughs and says "Come on Mc you do know you are meant to sleep at home that's what your bed is for" Mary-Claire looks up at Harry and says "I feel really ill today and last night I couldn't sleep. I was sick about 5 times last night" Harry the says to Mary-Claire that she should go home and let the bug pass.

Later on Mary-Claire started to feel really sick and she didn't want to come home because Serena would probably suspend her. Mary-Claire was treating a patient with Raf and Colette when she suddenly Mary-Claire started to feel really dizzy again and held onto the rail of the patients bed Colette looked over at Mary-Claire who was swaying backwards and forwards and said "Nurse Cater are you feeling okay?" Mary-Claire looked up at Colette and nodded and tries to carry on reading the patients notes.

After she had finished treating her patient she made her way back over to the nurses' station but she didn't make it she collapsed to the floor with a thud catching Colette's and Serena's attention so they came running over worried for her, Colette said "Mary-Claire can you hear me ? Serena we need help, oh Mary-Claire you should of told us if you wasn't feeling well."

Serena shouted over to Harry and Raf who were looking though someone's CT scans and they dropped everything and came over to Mary-Claire who was still on the floor unconscious Harry seemed really worried about Mary-Claire lying there on the floor. Serena said to Colette "We have a bed free over there I will go and get someone to help us get her onto the bed" Harry looked over and Mary-Claire and said "Ms Campbell I will get her onto the bed if you like", So Harry went over to Mary-Claire and scooped her off the floor and into the bridle carry and took her over to the bed where she started to gain consciousness, Harry placed Mary-Claire down on the bed and said "hey you, you gave us quite a scare are you okay?" Mary-Claire tried to sit herself up but found out that she couldn't when she was met by an excruciating stabbing pain in her stomach which made her cry out in pain.

Mary-Claire continued to cry out in pain and Colette and Harry worked around her trying to find out what could of caused her pain, Colette asked Mary-Claire a series of questions about herself and then the one question that shocked Mary-Claire that one question that didn't play on her mind was "Mary-Claire have you had unprotected Sex recently ?" Mary-Claire didn't know what to say she looked at Harry and then looked at Colette and started to blush and quickly nodded and said "Yes I have but only about 8 weeks ago and I haven't yet had my..." Mary-Claire broke down in tears and Colette suddenly realised what could of caused her to faint and feel sick and dizzy.

Colette asked Mary-Claire if she could feel her stomach just in case her appendicitis had ruptured, Colette rolled up Mary-Claire's top to relive a very flat stomach, Colette started to press her hands down on her stomach the suddenly Mary-Claire said "I going to be sick!" Harry quickly grabbed a kidney dish for the side and handed it to Mary-Claire who was instantly sick into the dish, Harry rubbed he back and told her she would be fine as he could see the fear building up on her face.

Soon Harry and Colette have finished examining Mary-Claire and go away to the nurses' station to discuss Mary-Claire, Colette was looking though Mary-Claire's notes and then turns to Harry and says "I am worried for Mary-Claire, Dr Tressler she is showing all signs that indicates pregnancy we need her to get in touch with her sexual partner, Once we know that she is defiantly pregnant. Dr Tressler could you get me a portable ultra sound please and I will go and talk to Mary-Claire."

So Harry goes off in search of a not in use portable ultra sound while Colette goes and speaks to Mary-Claire. Colette arrives by Mary-Claire's bed and says to her "Right Mary-Claire we do have a possibility on why you are so unwell we just need to check something first. Dr Tressler has gone and got me a portable ultra sound" Harry came in with the Ultra sound and said "are you ready MC ?" Mary-Claire nodded wondering why he asked her such an weird question like 'are you ready?'.

Mary-Claire rolled up her top and placed the tissue around her the top of her trousers before Colette placed the jell onto her stomach. Mary-Claire questioned Colette on why she was scanning her abdomen, she also said "I hope I haven't got a ruptured appendix again." Colette places the probe on Mary-Claire's stomach with the screen facing away from Mary-Claire but towards Harry and Colette, Colette said "Oh, I have picked something up, Dr Tressler if you wouldn't mind I need to have a word with Ms Campbell. Dr Tressler snap out of it" Harry was standing there looking at the screen in complete shock before looking at Mary-Claire and smiling at her.

Colette came back with Ms Campbell said to Mary-Claire "Well Nurse Carter, I don't know what to say..." Serena was cut off by a very nervous Mary-Claire who said "Tell me Ms Campbell what is it?" Serena turned to Colette and smiled so Colette told her "Okay Mary-Claire we will tell you know because it seems official, We had looked at your Ultra sound and we can tell you know that there is no problems just that you are about 2 months pregnant. Congratulations" Mary-Claire didn't know what to do she was terrified and Colette wiped the Gel off Mary-Claire stomach and said "Do you want to contact anyone, Maybe the baby's father?" Mary-Claire smiled and said "No need he is right here anyway" Mary-Claire looked across at Harry who was treating another patient the other side of the room, Colette didn't know what to say to that all she said was "Have you told him? or shall I invite him into my office and I will tell him lightly?" Mary-Claire nodded and told her to go and tell Harry as she couldn't bear to know whether he wanted to know the baby or not.

Colette wondered over to Harry and said "Dr Tressler could I have a word?" Harry nodded and walked over to Colette's office.

Colette jesters to Harry to sit down and he does so. Colette says to Harry "Right you know how we are treating Mary-Claire at the minute we have diagnosed her with severe morning sickness, she is pregnant Harry!" Harry sits there staring straight at Colette looking like her had just seen the ghost of Penny Valentine "Harry... Harry... Dr Tressler are you okay?" Colette shouts to make sure he is listening Harry then says "Does she know who the Dad is then?" Colette nods with a slight smile on her face before breaking the news "Harry, Let's just say Mary-Claire thinks you are the father, come to think of it she said you were defiantly the father. are you okay with this?"

Harry rubs his hands over his face before saying "Well of course she would be" Harry looks over at Colette who looks like she doesn't want to hear the full story and then Colette speaks up "Harry so this baby was planned?" Harry smiles "Of course this baby wasn't planned it was a bit of fun when I was on call the once. I will go talk to Mary-Claire know."

Harry left Colette's office heading towards were Mary-Claire was lying and came over next to her sitting on her bed and said while stroking her hair "Hey MC how you getting on, I heard what has happened..." Mary-Claire interrupted Harry "If you want to know NO I am not getting rid of it! That would be curl killing an inanest life, I know it was only some fun but look where it has got us" Harry looked at Mary-Claire with confusion and said "You want to keep it? That's great news, I will be here for you whatever it takes MC. And I totally thought you was on the pill."

Later on that day Harry has gone back to work and Mary-Claire was sitting in the bed in AAU board out of her mind, She had been on Facebook once but there was no gossip as everyone on her Facebook worked.

After Harry's shift he had come to collect Mary-Claire as she had been discharged, Harry took Mary-Claire to his car to give her a lift back home, once Mary-Claire was in the car she turned to Harry and said with her hand on her stomach rubbing it lightly "Harry ?Do you promise you will help me when this little one comes along?" Harry smiles and turned the engine on in his car and said "Mary-Claire Carter I am not leaving you or this one, You are giving me my first child (Unexpected)I am so happy for you" Mary-Claire smiled at Harry and said "Harry I am worried about the baby I am only 25 and already pregnant you are only 29, I wanted to be something like 32 when I have children but I guess that isn't going to happen anymore, But my Mum and Dad were in their early forties when they had me." Harry placed his hand on Mary-Claire's flat stomach before smiling at her and driving off towards Mary-Claire's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Today Mary-Claire and Harry hadn't been speaking because of a silly argument last night about what they were going to watch on TV. The only way Harry could know if Mary-Claire was okay was by asking Colette or Raf who had been speaking to her today. Mary-Claire was in the middle of treating her patient when she felt an odd sensation in her abdomen, when she realised that the baby was kicking for the first time she sprinted over to Harry dropping her notes and leaving her patient she ran shouting "Harry... Harry" Harry instantly panicked and thought she was losing the baby he said to Mary-Claire "What, What is happening where the fire" Mary-Claire quickly grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her bump and said "feel what it's doing?" Harry was completely amazed by the baby kicking Mary-Claire told him when Harry had his hand on her bump the baby seemed to be kicking harder. "I think the baby likes you Harry" Mary-Claire said Harry looked up at her and smiled "How do you know?" Harry added "Well for a start whenever I am around you the baby seems to be calmer but when you put your hand on my bump the kick harder"

Harry carried on feeling Mary-Claire's stomach until Colette came over and said "Am I interrupting something but we have a 15 year old boy coming up from the ED with a queried fractured pelvis can you to please do that later?" Mary-Claire looked at Colette and said "Sorry nurse Sheward but the little one was kicking for the first time I thought Harry should know and feel." Colette laughs before walking over to the teenager who had just arrived, Harry gave Mary-Claire a quick smile before going over to the teenager who was crying with pain.

After a while Mary-Claire decided to go and see if Harry and the rest of the staff needed any help with anything, Serena told her that there was a man in bed three who needed his head stitching after a drunken fight. Mary-Claire huffed and walked over to the man and said "Right Mr Benson, I am nurse Carter and I am going to stitch your cut up on your head is that okay?" Mr Benson rolled his eyes and looked at Mary-Claire and said "You cannot be a nurse you are Pregnant !" Mary-Claire ignored him and carried on getting the needle and thread ready.

"Right Mr Benson this might feel weird but if you sit still it will be over soon" Mary-Claire said in a cheery tone as she began to stitch Mr Benson's head. Mr Benson started to get a bit annoyed by Mary-Claire stitching his head but he was drunk so he didn't know what he was doing, Raf came over to see if Mary-Claire needed any assistance with Mr Benson but Mary-Claire said she was doing fine as long as he would shut up, Raf left Mary-Claire to it and went to treat another patient.

"Mr Benson I need you to sit down please I haven't finished with you yet" Mary-Claire said sternly as she tried to sit Mr Benson back down onto the bed, Mary-Claire was really struggling but there was no one round to help her, she was limited to her options because she was pregnant, Mary-Claire once again tired to push him down onto the bed but this man was a drunken mess and pushed her back and shouted "Get off me you stupid Cow" As the drunken Mr Benson pushed Mary-Claire she lost her footing and fell to the floor with a bang.

Mary-Claire gave out a cry as she hit the floor, Mr Benson had ran off and Mary-Claire was on the floor in agony. Raf and Harry heard Mary-Claire cry out in pain as she hit the floor, Harry and Raf came running to see Mary-Claire on the floor. Harry quickly knelt down besides Mary-Claire and asked her if she was okay? Mary-Claire suck her head and Harry quickly got Mary-Claire back onto her feet where he sat her down and checked her over.

Colette had heard what had happened as Raf came running to find her as soon as she got back to her feet. Colette came over to Mary-Claire who was now sitting at the Nursing station rubbing her bump, Colette approaches Mary-Claire and says "Are you okay darling I heard what happened, Is the baby ok?" Mary-Claire gave Colette a worried look and said "No I have felt my baby move since before I fell" Colette decided that she would check the baby before telling anyone so she took Mary-Claire into a side room that wasn't being used and scanned her stomach but before that Mary-Claire had to tell Harry what had happened and why.

Once Mary-Claire told Harry what happened she gave Harry the same worried look she gave Colette earlier and then said "Harry I think I have lost the baby, the baby hasn't moved since I fell, Oh my gosh I have killed it haven't I?" Harry tried to calm Mary-Claire down by giving her a hug and told her that Colette was going to give her a scan to see if the baby is still alive.

Mary-Claire walked with Colette and Harry down to maternity to get a scan done as when Colette went to see if the side room was free there was a burns patient in there. When Mary-Claire got down to the maternity ward she was called straight into the room where the ultrasound machine was, It was Mary-Claire's first time having a proper ultrasound and was yet to see her baby on the screen and have it printed off. The nurse rolled up Mary-Claire's top to revile a very prefect bump, Harry was mesmerised by how perfect Mary-Claire's baby bump was and said to her "Your beautiful" Mary-Claire smiled at him and picked up his hand and held it before saying "You said that to me the night this one was created so don't start I don't want to end up with twins."

The nurse placed the probe onto Mary-Claire's stomach and showed her the picture of her baby on the screen, Both Harry and Mary-Claire were mesmerised by the baby scan they could see their son or daughter for the first time in forever. Then the nurse reviled the moment of truth when she listened for a heartbeat, Mary-Claire gave a sigh as when the nurse found a heartbeat Mary-Claire turned to Harry and said "Oh my life I didn't kill our baby then, thank god !" The nurse smiled at Mary-Claire and said "Would you like to know what you are having?" Mary-Claire looked at Harry and they both nodded "right let me see" The nurse paced the probe back on Mary-Claire's bump and the said "come on you move your leg so your Mummy and Daddy can see what gender you are... I am sorry I cannot tell today your baby must be sleeping sorry, but not long left until you know anyway"

Once the nurse had finished checking the baby over she printed a picture of the baby off and handed it to Mary-Claire and said "We will need to see you again when you go into labour, and then we will discuss your birth options" Mary-Claire gave the nurse a quick nod before getting off the bed and heading out with Harry.

Harry gave Colette a quick nod to say everything was okay and she hadn't harmed the baby at all. Mary-Claire was know at rest about her baby and found out that the baby was just sleeping, At the end of her shift Mary-Claire went home alone as Harry had to work extra hours for some reason, When she arrived home she decided that she would have to make room for the new baby but she had to start by cleaning out the spear bedroom that only her cat had ever slept in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4:**

Mary-Claire was now 38 weeks pregnant and she only had two weeks left until she was due to give birth, She hadn't yet been forced onto maternity by Serena or any other members of staff probably because Guy Self had fired half of the nursing staff.

* * *

It wasn't a busy Monday morning on AAU they had their fair share of drunks and they all had been discharged so it was extremely silent on AAU. Mary-Claire loved it when it was quite as she could probably get away with sleeping at the nurses' station, Which was really easy to get away with because Serena doesn't work on Monday mornings only the evening.

Mary-Claire started to do her rounds after Serena arrived on the ward, Even though Serena wasn't a good friend of Mary-Claire's she still worried for her "Nurse Carter are you quite alright you look really pale? Is baby okay?" Mary-Claire nodded and carried with her rounds. Mary-Claire made her way over to her first Patient "Right Miss Jones or can I call you Natasha I am Nurse Carter but you can call me Mary-Claire alright?" Natasha smiled and said "Hello Mary-Claire I love you name it sounds amazing and you can call me Tasha" Mary-Claire smiled and carried on reading Tasha's notes.

"So Tasha can you tell me where the pain is ?" Natasha pointed towards her lower abdomen "Can I get Dr Tressler to come and check you over that is him over there" Mary-Claire pointed towards Harry who was talking to Colette, "He's not that bad looking if you ask me" Natasha spat out "Well he is the father of my baby!" Mary-Claire smiled at Natasha"...And you are only 16 come on he is nearly 30 he is way out of you league" Mary-Claire added, Natasha rolled her eyes and left Mary-Claire to get on with her examining.

* * *

Mary-Claire gave a sharp gasp as she felt a pain in the bottom of her back, She just rubbed it off thinking the baby was kicking the bottom of her back, Mary-Claire walked back over to the nursing station and held onto the cupboard as another sharp pain hit her Colette noticed Mary-Claire wincing in pain and went over to her "Hey MC are you alright?" Mary-Claire nodded and got her breath back "...Yeah I am AHHH" Mary-Claire was cut off by another pain in her back this caused Colette to worry.

* * *

"Mary-Claire I think you need to go down to Maternity I do think the baby wants to make an 2 week early appearance" Mary-Claire shrugged Colette off and walked (Waddled) over to the staff room.

20 minutes later Mary-Claire was still having bad pains in her back which seemed to be getting stronger she gave out another cry as the pain worsened "Argh, Please not now" Mary-Claire let against the sink in the staff room as she felt her trousers grow wet "Please not know I am in the middle of a shift"

Mary-Claire held onto the sink for another 10 minutes trying to compose herself to go and get help so she could got back down to maternity, Then the door flew open and Zosia stormed in followed by Arthur who slammed the door behind him causing Mary-Claire to jump, "Arthur why the hell did you say that in front of my Dad and Colette?" Arthur looked at Zosia and shrugged his shoulders "Why did..." Arthur cut himself short when he saw Mary-Claire double over again and give out a little moan

"Mary-Claire are you quite alright ? Zosh please can I have some help?" Arthur walked over to Mary-Claire noticing the puddle of water on the floor and knew that Mary-Claire had gone into labour, Zosia shot up out of her chair as Mary-Claire's legs buckle and she slivered down the wall onto the floor in pain.

"Please get me Harry..." Mary-Claire screamed at Arthur but was cut off by another pain which she had realised were know contractions, Zosia sits herself down beside Mary-Claire and held her hand while Arthur got up to go and find some help "Keep breathing" Zosia said in a calming voice "Urm...Zosia we might have a problem" Arthur spoke from the other side of the room, "The door is stuck!" Arthur added

* * *

Mary-Claire's contractions became stronger while Arthur tried to force the door open which was not working. Mary-Claire gripped Zosia's hand and said "Please get it out of me..." before another contraction came along.

Arthur rushed back down beside Mary-Claire and said "Right I have paged Harry and Colette as they should be on the ward know and I need to check you over Nurse Carter" Mary-Claire nodded as she wasn't willing to argue with anyone at the minute.

The Zosia's phone rang "Dad thank god it's you, we are stuck in the AAU staff room with Mary-Claire who is currently in the last stages of labour, Arthur is checking her over as we speak... Argh bloody hell Mary-Claire you nearly crushed my hand. Sorry about that Dad we need assistance ASAP"

Arthur looked at Zosia and indicated to her that she was in full induced labour and the baby was already crowing, "Right Mary-Claire when you get a contraction I need you to push as hard as you can and if it helps try and break Zosia's hand don't think she would need it" Mary-Claire forces a smile onto her face, Zosia begins to rub Mary-Claire back as she pants and pushes causing herself to scream, "You are nearly there" Arthur says as he supports the head and waits for the next contraction to come" Zosia keep telling Mary-Claire she is doing fine and tries to wipe the sweat off her face.

* * *

"We are trying to unjam the door Dr March and Dr Digby, how long left until she has fully given birth?" Colette called from behind the door. no one replied as Mary-Claire gave one last push and screamed right into Zosia's face cursing and swearing at her.

Arthur supports the baby and hold it in his arms and says "Here 'She' is got a right set of lungs on her like her mother" Mary-Claire looks at Arthur who was holding her screaming baby and says "Did you just say 'She'? Oh my life I have a girl" Arthur hands the baby over to Mary-Claire who had know got tears forming in her eyes "Oh she is perfect look at her" Zosia smiles at Mary-Claire as she begins to rub her hand which had finger nail prints indented into her wrist and palm of her hand.

Soon after Arthur delivers Mary-Claire's baby followed by the after birth; Colette comes flying through the door as she ran up to the door trying to unjam it followed Guy, Harry &amp; Gemma who walk in laughing at Colette lying face down on the floor. Then they all see Mary-Claire on the floor with a baby wrapped up in Zosia's Holby hoodie, Harry runs over to Mary-Claire and says "I am so sorry I wasn't there, Oh my days is that our baby?" Mary-Claire nods and says "It's a girl Harry!" Harry smiles as he plants a kiss on Mary-Claire's head and admires their daughters features including the ginger hair which she had obviously got off Mary-Claire.

"Have you got a name for her" Colette asks as she hands Zosia another hoodie, Mary-Claire looks at Harry and says "I don't know what does she look like Harry?" Harry replies "It's down to you, Well you did go through labour to bring her here" Mary-Claire thinks for a moment and then says "What about Ellie-Grace?" then Harry suggests "What about just Ellie and Grace as her middle name as I don't think to people I have to spend the rest of my life with, with both double barrel names I will get confused So what about we call her Ellie?"

Mary-Claire agrees and says "So this is Ellie Grace Aimee Carter my beautiful daughter" Colette and Gemma congratulate them both and help Mary-Claire up and take her to maternity.

* * *

2 weeks later Mary-Claire had been out of hospital a week and was enjoying her maternity leave with Ellie who was coming on just perfectly, Today Harry had told her to meet her on AAU as they were going for a meal together so when she arrived she was met by Colette who was happy to see Mary-Claire and Ellie who was in her push chair fast asleep, Once Harry's shift had ended he got changed in the locker room and came out to Mary-Claire who was distracted by Colette and Gemma talking to her.

It was his best chance know to propose to her and probably his only chance. So he got down on one knee besides Mary-Claire and gave a little cough which made Mary-Claire turn around to see Harry down on one knee and he said "Mary-Claire since the day I met you I knew I really loved you and Since the day I found out you was expecting our first baby my love for you blossomed, I don't think I could picture a day in my future without you so Mary-Claire Carter will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? " Mary-Claire smiled at Harry and said "Well.. Yes of course I will" Harry stood up and pulled Mary-Claire into a passionate kiss. Colette, Guy, Serena, Arthur, Zosia and the rest of the staff on AAU applauded Mary-Claire and Harry, Apart from Gemma who stared into space until Raf came over to her and said "What is up with you then Gem? you look like you have just seen the ghost of Maddy Young" Gemma smiled at Raf and said "Well I thought I would be the one Marrying Harry not MC oh well they look happy together especially with Ellie"


	4. Chapter 4

**4 years later:**

Mary-Claire and Harry lay in bed, Harry was still sleeping but Mary-Claire lay in her bed watching Harry sleep thinking about her lover. She had been loving married life of the past 3 years and work seemed to be easier as Serena was being nice to her for a change since she went back full time.

The clock flicked over to 7:00am and in came a little girl who jumped up onto Mary-Claire and Harry's bed and sat on her mother's lap "Mummy, Mummy it's time to get up! Harry began to stir as Mary-Claire sat herself up properly against the head board and said to her daughter "morning beautiful" Mary-Claire kissed Ellie on the head and brushed her little girl's hair out her eyes.

"Hey you, are you tormenting your Mummy already" Harry rolled over to see Mary-Claire sitting up with Ellie sitting on her lap, Harry admired his wife and daughter as they looked so much alike and knew how lucky he was to have them too. After about 10 minutes of sitting talking in the bedroom Mary-Claire got up and said "right you Ellie we have got to get you ready for school haven't we?" Ellie jumped off the bed and took her Mum's hand and walked into Ellie's bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry began to get changed into his scrubs as he had the morning shift and his shift started at 9 and finished just before 3 so he could pick Ellie up from school. Once he got dressed he walked though to Ellie's room where the sound of laughing was coming from and walked in and said "So what's going on in here?" Mary-Claire was kneeling on the floor tickling Ellie who was lying on the floor in its of laughter.

Harry sat on the floor next to Mary-Claire while she brushed Ellie's curly ginger hair and pinned her hair up into to piggy tales. "Go on Ellie go and brush your teeth and I will get you toast" Mary-Claire said as Ellie ran out the room, "Well Mrs Tressler last night was really fun" Harry said to Mary-Claire as he pulled her into a hug and began to kiss her "Well Dr Tressler if you are lucky and you are a good boy at work today I will let you have some more fun" Mary-Claire said between kisses "I love you" Harry replied as he placed his hands around Mary-Claire's waist.

"So how long before Ellie comes back in asking for her breakfast" Harry said as Mary-Claire kissed him for one last time before making Ellie's bed "Erm... let me see last time she took about 5 minutes so Harry would you go check on her please make sure she hasn't broken anything because she is really quiet" Harry smiled at Mary-Claire and kissed her on the cheek just as a loud wail comes from the other room and Mary-Claire says "And that's my queue."

* * *

Mary-Claire walked out of Ellie's room leaving Harry to go and make Ellie some breakfast. "Hey you" Mary-Claire said as she walked into a room and approached a little baby lying in a cot "How are you this morning ?" Mary-Claire whispered as she bushed her hand over the babies soft ginger hair and slipped her hand under the baby's back, lifting him up into her arms.

"I see our beautiful Riley is up bright and early how many times was it last night he had you up?" Harry says as he pops his head around the door to see if Mary-Claire was alright "Well since you asked I was up with him about 8 times last night, and guess who has the 5am shift tomorrow?" Harry laughs as he comes into the room and takes Riley out of Mary-Claire's arms and tell her to take a break for a while as he was taking Ellie to school.

* * *

Mary-Claire had gone back to bed for 10 minutes until the doorbell rang so she slipped on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs to the front door to let Harry in, but it wasn't Harry it was her mother who has hadn't seen in years since she had taken a fall and Mary-Claire had to go back to Ireland to help her recover. "Mum?" Mary-Claire says as she takes a step back taking in the moment she wasn't expecting "Well hello Mary-Claire darling how are we? you still working hard at your life time job?" Mary-Claire's Mum says as she lets her in.

"What are you doing here?" Mary-Claire questions as she invites her into her living room. "Well I thought to myself I haven't seen my youngest daughter in years so why not pay her a visit and well here I am surprise!" Mary-Claire is take a back by her mother sitting in her living room probably having no idea that Mary-Claire was a mother making her Mum a Grandmother, She had to say something before Harry got back and her Mum found out the hard way.

* * *

Mary-Claire had made her Mum a coffee and was now sitting next to her in the living room. Before Mary-Claire could say anything Harry had came through the door with Riley in his arms and shouts through to Mary-Claire "I think someone wants there Mummy" Mary-Claire's mother sits there opened mouthed as Harry comes into the room and Mary-Claire take Riley out of his arms.

"Who is she?" Harry whispers to Mary-Claire as he plants a kiss on her head "Oh sorry I forgot baby brain, Mum this is my husband Harry, Harry this is my Mum Yvette" Harry smiles at Yvette and gives her a quick wave before Yvette says "So is this my Grandson?" Mary-Claire nods "Yes Mum this is Riley he is 3 months old he was born on the 24th December and I also Have a 4 year old daughter called Ellie"

Harry leaves Mary-Claire with Yvette and Riley while he goes to the kitchen and heats up Riley's milk bottle and gets his medication ready. "So how come you never told me you had children and were married?" Yvette questions as Harry comes in with the bottle and the medication for Riley "I have been married 3 years and I really didn't want a big fuss over it, as well I didn't know I was pregnant with Ellie until I was 3 months pregnant and Me and Harry were not together back then. Don't worry Harry is Ellie's dad" Yvette nods and watches Harry hand the bottle to Mary-Claire and injects the medication into Riley's mouth and hopes that he doesn't spit it out "What's that for? Mary-Claire what is up with him?"

* * *

Suddenly Harry turns quickly to Mary-Claire who was staring at Riley not replying to her mother then she placed Riley down on his play mat and said to Yvette "Mum you really know how to get the truth out of someone don't you?" Mary-Claire wipes a tear away before saying "He...He...was born at 29 weeks premature and while in NICU the doctors found a heart murmur and had diagnosed him by the time he was 2 weeks old with Ventricular septal defect, they... they didn't pick it up on my 20 weeks scan either so It was a surprise to both me and Harry."

A while after Mary-Claire told Yvette what was up with Riley, Yvette had come to terms with Riley's condition and was now talking to Harry about his job and why Mary-Claire started work 3 months after she gave birth to Riley, and as usual Mary-Claire needed to keep herself occupied while Riley was in NICU and she was now on full time maternity leave.

* * *

Later on that day Harry had gone to work so Mary-Claire was left with Riley and her Mum also Ellie as she wasn't very well at school and was at home fast asleep on the sofa next to Mary-Claire who had a sick bucket on her lap in case Ellie wakes up and is sick.

"You do realise Mary-Claire Ellie is the splitting image of you when you was her age" Mary-Claire laughs and carries on watching Riley who was trying to roll around on the floor.

Later on that evening Mary-Claire's mother was still with her as she needed a hand with Ellie and Riley who had now been put to bed, Mary-Claire came back downstairs and gave out a big sigh "Thank god for that, thought he was never going to sleep. Harry is normally here to help me but he is on late tonight and should be back in the next 2o minutes. "

Ellie was still asleep on the Sofa as Mary-Claire wanted to make sure she was alright, when Ellie suddenly woke and sat up quickly and was sick on Mary-Claire's lap "I am sorry Mummy" Ellie began to cry when she realised she was sick on her Mummy's lap and not in the bucket, Mary-Claire laughed and went to get cleaned up as Harry walked thought the door and saw Mary-Claire covered in sick and started to cry with laughter. Mary-Claire removed her trousers that were covered in sick and kissed Harry on the lips passionately as she stood up.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
